This invention relates to a fiber cutting device, and particularly to a device for cutting fibers for use in reinforcing concrete mixes.
Plastic fiber materials are sometimes used as additives to concrete mix to provide reinforcement and strength to the concrete. An example of such a fiber material is shown in FIG. 1A. It includes an elongated multi-strand fiber which can be spread apart into a net configuration such as shown at N of FIG. 1A. The fiber is originally produced in elongated strands S which must be cut into segments at the desired length. When the segments are mixed into the concrete, they spread apart into the net configuration such as at N, and provide reinforcement to the concrete.
The fiber material is very strong and is difficult to cut, particularly in view of the fact that there are many strands in the webbed net. Therefore, a quick and efficient means is needed for cutting these elongated fiber strands into segments so that the segments can be used and mixed with concrete.
Therefore, a primary object of the present invention is the provision of an improved fiber cutting device.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved fiber cutting device which is small and light in weight so that it can be transported to construction sites where concrete is being mixed and poured.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a device which permits the fiber strands to be cut quickly in a continuous process so that a large number of strand segments can be cut in a short period of time.
A furher object of the present invention is the provision of a fiber cutting device which may be adjusted so as to maximize the efficiency with which the fibers are cut.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a fiber cutting device which can cut a plurality of strands of fibers at once.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a fiber cutting device which minimizes the wear on the cutting blade.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a fiber cutting device having a feed means which is reliable and which is adjustable to adjust the speed at which the fibers are fed through the cutting device.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a fiber cutting device which permits adjustment of the speed of the cutting blade as well as the speed at which the fibers are fed so as to achieve the desired length of fiber segments which are being cut.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a device which is economical to manufacture, durable in use and efficient in operation.